During numerous processes temperature control is required. One of the ways to obtain the necessary data employs a system consisting of a thermocouple sensor connected to a hand held device (thermometer). A thermocouple cable used to connect sensor to a hand held device has to meet requirements being derived from the particular process parameters and by the typical way of handling and using this device.
Additionally, due to the way in which such hand held device is used, cable design should provide sufficient strength and flexibility in order to withstand continuous tension and bending. The outer insulation material should have sufficient cut-through and abrasion resistance necessary for cable reliability and therefore for reliable operation of the whole measurement system. A further requirement is that cable must have a small diameter and lightweight to facilitate the use.